Holding Out
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Double damned, Hells bells and mighty yells! Ah've done lost 'im again! Duo's waiting for his hero. Wufei's trying to hold out against him. But how long can one hold Love at bay? heh Only she knows and ain't tellin!


~ Holding Out ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
4-29-03  
  
.  
  
Archive: Those that've got my permission to post things and want this one, go for it. All others, please ask. ^_^ Arigatou!  
Pairings: 2x5,  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Speech! ::jumps up and down waving 'er arms like a mad woman:: SPEECH!! ::calms down grinning:: Mainly Duo's. Keep a sharp eye out of you'll stumble and fall all over it. ^__^ ::grins innocently:: You've seen him written many ways, but not like this.  
  
Disclaimer: Ye know I don't own the Guys. Nor do I own "Surrender" by Western Flyer. But I do own meh truck and the plot! And ye canna 'ave either! lol ^_~  
  
"~Lyrics~"  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ * ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
I'm going to kill him! It isn't even in my nature... I'm a Scholar... I don't kill people. I don't fancy the thought of killing people... but this one... this one braided idiot! Sighing I straighten my shirt out even if there isn't a crease in it to try acting normal.  
  
This is a very hard feat to accomplish at the moment.  
  
My life had been easy... All right, in all honesty it hasn't been an easy life... though one filled with books is relatively easier then one of manual labor. However, having hordes of professors and instructors breathing down your back is no easy street in the least. It was rather tiresome and trying... Many a time did I find myself wanting to swing back and knock one... just *one*, into next week for jabbing at me with a pointer for something I had already done the previous week. Did these professors not understand I was past them in my studies?  
  
Turning the corner in my daily walk I nod to the few people I see on a regular basis, their faces the only thing I know of them, with their voices of greeting. This thankfully is one place the braided menace does not know about. A place where I can breathe easy and relax... for a time. Then when the sun reaches its end, it's an earthly signal that I've yet again, ran out of time and have to return to the dorms.  
  
Return to torture.  
  
Truthfully, when I thought I had won my freedom from my scholarly instructors on L2 to attend a renowned college in Ireland, Earth... I had believed it would be the time of my life (or one there of); I'd enjoy the freedom of being on my own, possibly meeting new people. Granted I'm not much of a social person, one of few words with a love of books... But there are those few, who catch my interests and are able to keep up with conversations I initiate.  
  
For the first year it was bliss! Sitting on a near by bench taking light weight off my feet I content myself in watching the few other people out pass by, and observing the skies changing color as the sun retreats beyond the horizon.  
  
I had arrived at the MacDugaul Macoy College in early August, registered and found the dorm where I was to be staying, given, for the next four years. I had thought it odd when I first arrived that, if I was truly staying for the four-year duration, that the dorm I was assigned that day would be the same for the entire stay. Were other colleges like this? I didn't know; I'd never been anything other then home schooled or taught by the Clan scholars in smaller private buildings.  
  
So with entering, picking up my information and dorm room I set off to find it. Lovely room. It was almost like a small house but split into two with a joint bath, kitchen and living room. The college I knew before hand was large, expensive and incomparable in their curriculum. I had thought the rooms would be slightly larger for this reason, to give the students a more at ease feeling of having their space, of being more "at home" while there. But this... this was beyond what I had dreamt up.  
  
Opening the door I stood in a small four-foot long hallway that opened into a modest sized living room complete with sofa, chairs and a small entertainment area in front of the windows (thankfully we're on the third floor). Off to the left stood an exposed kitchen space, only sectioned off from the living room by the bar with its stools. To the right was another small hallway later learned lead to the two bedrooms' and single bath.  
  
Needless to say I was overly joyed at the fact this college did not have community baths. I did not cherish the thought of bathing while another was in the room. I am in no way displeased with my body or shy, but I have no wish to show it off bathing with someone else in the room. Let alone another I happen not to know.  
  
It was hours later, half my things having been put away I was taking a break curled up on the large plush navy blue couch when the front door silently slid open, with a quiet whine that others probably would not have taken notice to. I only noticed it between the silent air and my martial arts trained senses. The room was near deathly silent but for the quiet sound of pages turning every now and then, my senses were on alert from being in a new unfamiliar place. It would take time to get used to, but 'til then, I was sure to notice the smallest of things around me. It was a trait my Sensei's approved of greatly and annoyed my siblings to no end.  
  
I found they gave me a great sense of humor when they worked to my point against said siblings and an annoyance at others when I was perfectly lost in the world of words and something around me sounded, causing my ears to twitch, mind to pull out of the dream like world it had created while reading to stop, and take note of whatever had pulled me from it. Then, I would go back to reading once more, struggling to recreate that world which felt so real to my own.  
  
It was with such a jerking feeling that I was brought out of my little world by the door opening. I remember being mildly intrigued that my roommate would be here so soon. Granted have you, I was a mere half a month early (not that the college minded one bit) not wanting to be submitted to the nagging lectures of the Clan Scholars... they meant well enough, but their teachings had become like a routine one tired of easily. Everything from books I had read before, some life experiences thrown in. It was not that I disliked my Sensei's... that was not it at all... Yet when one is schooled at home since birth... one tends to yearn for their freedom, new sights, new places, and new faces... New *everything!*  
  
I was such a person. And I now had my freedom, my new place... and the new face of my roommate entering from behind me. So I turned around slowly to see what this new person looked like, if they would be male or female. Another fact that surprised me some little bit, that the dorms were not separate... they were co-ed.  
  
Thus turning around I was surprised to see my new roommate was male. No, this fact that he was male did not surprise me. What caught my eye was that he was another Asian like myself but of Japanese decent. He had the same slanted eyes like mine, yet his were a bit smaller looking and the brightest cobalt blue I'd ever laid eyes on. His hair was messy, as if rebelling against all tries of combing it into submission, a dark chocolate color; cut short in the back leaving long bangs to try hiding his piercing orbs. He was about my height, maybe an inch or so taller, slight broad shoulders squared out his athletic like muscled body.  
  
Unlike other athletes I've seen roaming the grounds while arriving here, his body was not built to show off his muscles, they were lean, well hidden under his smooth skin, some just barely showing where his shirtsleeves hugged his upper arms or where his jeans snagged while he stepped. He had a lithe body; one I was quite sure of held a massive speed and agility to rival any basketball player out there. I have no idea why the figure of a basketball player flashed through my mind, given the man's height of about 5'9", but it seemed to fit... in a way.  
  
He turns from setting his things down catching my eye and lifts a brow. I had quickly made show of closing my book and stand up straightening my clothes willing the warmth in my cheeks to disappear. I had been staring. Not a good first impression... Damnit Chang! Pull yourself together!  
  
I refused to chuckle at myself. Surely the lack of being around other people my age and of different ancestry has had a back wash effect on me. Around my own people of my Clan on L2, I was the ever composed, straight faced youth that was being raised to handle the Clan affairs... one never knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling then, unless someone unlucky enough were able to ruffle my feathers... then in irritation, it was quite easy to know what I was feeling.  
  
Turning silently I give a slight bow, "Good evening." He returns the bow, a slight light entering his eyes as he grunts "Hn" and picks his bags up once more. Mulling over what that particular grunt meant I offer to help with his things, bringing them to the other room and leave him be to unpack some for the night.  
  
I had returned to the living room placing my book on the table there and entered the kitchen intent on cooking something to eat. Going all day without food was not the wisest thing for one to do. So dinner it was. Opening the sparsely stalked cupboards I made a mental note to seek the nearest store for supplies the next day. Perhaps I could inquire on what the new boy liked and pick up a few things for him as well? Surely his likes hadn't differed from my own... much.  
  
After whipping up what I could call a relativity good stir fry and some rice I walked towards the back knocking on his door softly letting him know I had prepared some dinner, that he was more then welcomed to join me in it. He gave another grunt, this one of acknowledgement, so I decided to go a step further and let him know what it was. That seemed the correct thing to do for nearly three seconds and a foot of retreating back to the kitchen; his door came open with him stepping out almost hesitantly. I smiled a small smile towards him and continued off to spoon out the servings.  
  
It seems strange now, as it had then, that someone of his standings, his looks, would seem hesitant. I had learned that night my roommates name was Heero Yuy of the L1 colony cluster, here on an academic scholarship in Historical works. Namely historical battles. Now considering there was not such a scholarship within all the Earthsphere for just battles, my new roommate was becoming quite a master of all things Historical.  
  
I have to say that bit of knowledge kept each of us up many a night until the early morning light with debates and comparisons on what we each knew of this or that. Heero was not at all what my first impression of him gave. To one of not knowing him Heero Yuy seemed cold, uncaring and impassive; One that would let the world explode around him as long as it didn't involve him.  
  
Like I said, my impression of him was wrongly placed.  
  
Heero Yuy was actually a quiet man by nature, also having been one to be schooled mostly from home until his high schooling years where he was something of a hero for the school's athletic sports field. He was extremely intelligent in a vast field of things. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was as much as book worm as I was, but better at hiding it with his rough exterior.  
  
He has a younger sister back home and can thankfully identify with me on some of the more annoying things I've enlightened him of that my many siblings have tried to pull off in the last few years. Most of the tellings graced me with his rare laugh and a raised brow. I had smiled and assured him I was not joking, that one year once we exited this majestic place he would have to come home with me for a visit and meet the mischievous misfits.  
  
Shocking to me when he readily agreed.  
  
Yet I'm getting off track... Where was I? Oh yes... Heero was by nature a quiet person, however if you were to get him on a subject of interest he could talk as much as the next person. That doesn't go to say I am the same way. I have been told I could talk ones ear off if you landed on a subject of my interest.  
  
I found out that year that agreeing to Heero's looks, he does have a vicious streak in him. I learned that he held a vast knowledge (like myself) in many forms of martial arts and excelled in them. I smile at that thought. Some poor fool our first year was first witness to this fact. His teasing and prodding (for something I have yet to actually get a straight answer out of Yuy for why it started) combined with Heero's small tolerance span newly disappeared, sent the surely sorry young man to the hospital with a broken arm and bruised ribs.  
  
Note to self: Never tick off one Heero Yuy.  
  
To go with his "hard ass" exterior as some began to call him; not that he minded in the least, it got people to leave him alone... I found that he has a very protective side to him, for those of his family and friends. I am blessed, and honored, to say that I am his closest, best friend on campus.  
  
There have been many a time when unwanted, unwarranted attention has been brought onto myself that would not (and some didn't) have ended in a good outcome for me. Luckily (even though I am more then capable of fending for myself) Heero has been there more then naught to glare the unwanted looks and people away from me before anything could come of it.  
  
He's become the big brother I'd never have. Much like an over grown teddy bear if you take the time to truly get to know him. I smirk amused by that fact. Though I'll never let him hear of it. Calling Heero Yuy a "Teddy Bear" even if I'm his best friend and like a younger brother to him would get me a kind loving punch in the arm.  
  
So that being, getting my dorm, meeting Heero and settling into my classes. My first year was wonderfully enjoyable. I had no problems save a few encounters where Heero was absent and I had to put my own martial arts to use in self-defense. My nose wrinkles irritably at the memories. Some people were pure bronze and no brains... Sad.  
  
Be that as it may... I stand stretching before turning and heading back to my dreaded dorm building...  
  
My troubles didn't truly begin until my second year.  
  
I have no earthly clue as to how I have never encountered him before, in the first year that I resided at the campus. None whatsoever. Suchlike the circumstance that kept us apart that first year didn't see fit to keep us apart the second year. Somehow... Someway... I was gifted with having to attend three classes with the longhaired, motored mouthed, bright-eyed baka.  
  
All to Heero's amusement I might add.  
  
Apparently he'd been scheduled a class, only one, with him before in that first year and never saw fit to mention it to me. Probably all for the better anyhow... I don't see how it could have happened to go a year without meeting him, then be thrown into three classes with him... But it happened...  
  
And now, I'm cursing every known God and Goddess for the action.  
  
I slow my walking pace as I notice the castle like buildings come into view. The place honestly was majestic... It looked every bit as a castle from the old tales should look... even complete with many towers and small colorful flying banners whipping in the chilly evening breeze...  
  
Though this once castle turned college held no Knights. Instead, it had Students. I chuckle shaking my head. Oh what a crazy lot we are to be attending this school! Lovely, truly it is... the sensei's are all strong minded individuals that take nothing for granted, nothing for chance... They all strive their best to get the students reaching their aimed goals and spare no expense in whatever may be to get them there. They're soulfully dedicated to their chosen tasks.  
  
Lady Luck appears to have taken leave of her husband this night and settled for escorting me around for the day. For I have as yet, only managed to see the braided menace during our classes... I've somehow coped with dodging his sights from them on.  
  
Have you met him yet? My stalker? Blinking I stop and wonder if I just called the cheerful lad that... but of course, I had. It's wrongly placed, I suppose... as wrong as my first impression of Yuy were. However... the violet eyed boy does posses some traits that are common with stalkers.  
  
Follows you everywhere like a lost puppy... a cute lost puppy. Laughing quietly at that I step onto campus grounds, still nowhere near the dorms. He talks none stop about me and him going to play this, or watch so and such a movie (ones I'm sure I've never heard or let alone would go see... maybe) and he calls me up, even if only one floor separates us where he could easily come down to see me... So maybe only a few stalker traits apply to him.  
  
I like the idiot, please do not get me wrong, he is a live, brilliant light in the darker times of this world, he's full of laughter and life... He just... has this particular knack of being rather annoying at the best and worst of times. That seems harsh to say I can imagine, but yet if you do not know this particular boy, it would be hard to describe him any other way.  
  
Oh sure, I can give you a visual description... Large luminous violet eyes, pert little upturned nose, heart shaped face... a tall lithe body compounded with muscle like that of Yuy. He has a set of rose color kissable lips... and, he's covered from head to knee by heavenly soft fiery-chestnut locks that float around him in a snake like braid.  
  
That, in essence is Duo Maxwell's appearance.  
  
Few minutes later I finally make it into the castle's courtyard and stoll the ground mulling over few things in my mind. There's so much to think about... and sadly, depending on how you look at it... most of these thoughts swirl around the braided fool...  
  
"Aye! There ya are laddie! Ah've been wonderin' where ye disappeared ta!"  
  
Stopping cold I turn, slowly, to look behind me and smile as a small chuckle escapes my throat. Did I mention his voice? A tenor as rich and smooth as chocolate, that touches your skin; hovers around your body feeling like the finest felt material rubbing against your senses.  
  
Shivering I watch as the Irish boy runs to catch up to me. heh Surprised you did I? Were you thinking someone with his looks would be American? Well... I must admit I was bamboozled as well when I met him... but then he opened his mouth... and talked. I promise you my friend, my glasses nearly slipped off my nose and books would have fallen to the floor in shock had I not been sitting down.  
  
My Duo Maxwell was Irish-American. I later learned from his constant chatter that his mother Helen was American, and had moved from America to Scotland in hopes of a better future. From what Maxwell says, his mother moved around frequently before finding a suitable place to live; in that place she met his father, Henry Maxwell.  
  
And from thus, came Duo Maxwell... The ever-loveable full of energy bouncing idiot...   
  
Gods I want to laugh at the picture that brings up. But I can't. If I laugh I know everything I've done would be for naught then I would, as Maxwell previously had said, "Be in the ringer." What he precisely meant by that statement I have little clue of, but I do know what my own version similar to that might come out to meaning...  
  
And it is all I can do to see that it does not come to that fact.  
  
"~Cupid's on meh side, he's got 'is Golden arrows aimed straight at ye...~" Ancestors above help me! Not his singing again... groaning I try walking quickly away from him, but it doesn't work. Have I mentioned he's on track? "~Ye built up yer defenses~" I had tried to yes. If you'd kindly close that kissable mouth of yo-... Gods now I've done it... "~But it's just a matta of time 'til ah break through...~"  
  
Why me? I cannot fall to this... I will not succumb to his becoming will... I cannot. Will not. But damnit all to hell I believe I am... "~Ah've got ye heart surrounded... Boy ah'm movin' in.~" For two years... I have avoided him; I have talked little and aggravated him. I have tried all within my own power to push him away yet he keeps drawing me into his wonderfully spun web of life, joy and... "~Ye've got nothin' ta lose... An' everythin' ta win~" Love.  
  
"~Surrender...~"  
  
I watch him circle me. A predator with his pray. His eyes glimmer and shine, his hair looks alive in the orange-red of the setting sun. Ancestors above and he's asking me to 'surrender to him?  
  
"~Ain't it 'bout time that ye gave up?~" No, not in the least, thank you. Is my mental sarcastic reply. I've been holding out for two years now, maybe, just maybe, I can hold out the rest of the year and next... "~Surrender...~" Perhaps it's false hope on my part that I can keep him a bay, keep my feelings inside...  
  
"~What's it gonna take ta win yer love?~"  
  
Win my love? Sitting on the bench so he does not have to follow me around (or is it to keep my trembling legs from showing?) I lower my head and wonder... just what does he have to win my love for? Was it not given to him a time ago? And did he not notice this exchange?  
  
"~Ah'd give ye everythin' ye need...~" You certainly try to, I acknowledge. Remembering all the times he sat by and kept me company when I wished to be alone... But then... Duo's, always knew when my discourteous 'leave me alones' truly meant 'please don't go'... And yet... yet, I don't know how he knew... Or why, why he bothered to stay around a stubborn pain the neck like me?  
  
"~So baby won't ye please...~" I've given up once before and swore I'd never do it again. I had fallen. I had given up my freedom to someone else... and in the end, for what? So she could die and leave me alone in my pain?  
  
Yet these two... these two are as different as night and day. One strong, independent, driven, strict, bossy and still loveably so. The other as goofy as rice pudding on cake, his every emotion plainly played across his beautiful face, so full of vibrant life and love, and he, even in such a childlike innocence is able to be just as every bit independent and stubborn as She was...  
  
"~Surrender ta meh~"  
  
Is there honestly, anything else worthwhile that I could do otherwise?  
  
Is there even a question of surrendering?  
  
Or have I already?  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Bloody hell!  
  
Double damned Hell's Bells and mighty yells! I've done lost 'im again!  
  
It figures! Turnin' 'round ah stomp meh foot childishly frownin'. As soon's ah stepped out of Mythology class wit' 'im, 'e done scattered like a scared dove on the Sweepers roof!  
  
Honestlay now... How's a guy supposed ta beh gettin' 'is catch if'n tha damned catch keeps runnin'!? Well, bein' that's tha point of catchin' 'im but come on now... This beh gettin' annoyin' ah think.  
  
Fei-fei... where did ye go lad? An' are ye ever gonna stop runnin' ta tell meh why ye beh runnin' in the first place? heh Most likely not ah bet, 'tis not yer style... ta run an' tell like that...  
  
Welp! In that case, it just leaves meh ta find where in tha 'ell ye've gone and disappeared off ta now doesn't it? Grinning ah jump up shuffling meh feet before hittin' ground 'gain an' headin' off. Ah've got a slanted eyed, honey for skinned loveva ta beh lookin' for!  
  
Whistlin' ah head on up ta meh room ta stash away meh thin's an' say 'ello ta meh roommate. 'Es a nice feller, real quiet though ye'd never know 'e was there if'n not for tha movin' 'round of thin's in tha place!  
  
"Whiskey, yer tha Devil... yer leadin' meh astray... Over hills an' mountains and to Americae" Oh how ah I beh lovin' this song! Maybe one day ah can get that doe eyed lad ta join meh in a cup? Think 'e'd do it? Shruggin' I skip on up the stairs. "You're sweeter, stronger, decenter, you're spunkier than tae..." an' open up tha door still singin' an' swingin' meh backpack, "O whiskey, you're my darlin' drunk or sober!" Finishin' off tha first verse ah pass up on tha others on tha humored look meh roommate's throwin' meh.  
  
Honestlay now, ye'd think 'es never heard a Irish song before... or maybe, 'e hasn't... heh Isna that tha pitty for 'im?  
  
Waving ah laugh at that one, "Hey Trowa m'boy! Are ye gonna go off an' see that there silent type that beh hangin' out with meh love intrest?" Nae reason ta beh hidin' it or nothin'. Trowa's that there lad's boyfriend. Shocker ain't it? Ah mean they barela talk at all an' when they do, ye've gotta strain yer ears just ta 'ear 'em!  
  
Strange couple ah'll say. But then 'gain... meh an' ol' Fei-fei's a mighty striking couple too! Well bein' that as we will beh, as soon as ah figure out how ta get 'im turned 'round.  
  
"Soon" 'e answers and starts for 'is room. 'E never says much at all, that lad, but he's a great guy. Donna ask how 'e an' that other feller done came ta beh tagether 'cause ah donno. Donna care either. heh He's 'appy, that's all ah beh carin' 'bout.  
  
"Aye Trowa lad!" Ah call over meh shoulder ta 'im, stoppin' 'im in 'is tracks. "Canna ye tell Hee-lad ta send up Fei-fei when 'e see's 'im?" Grinnin' at 'is smirk ah know ell do it. If'n not 'cause ah asked 'im then 'cause it'd beh funny ta see tha face tha Chinese lad makes!  
  
We all beh knowin' tha boy likes meh. Nae like it was a big secret or anythin'... then 'gain maybe that's what 'e was tryin' for an' it just slipped past 'is guard of sumthin'... heh Go figure. But since few months aft'ta bein' in class tagether ah noticed 'e kept lookin' at meh... An' ye know... Ah couldna figure out if'n it was my startin' at 'im that made 'im stare back at meh, or if'n it was sumthin' else...  
  
Then, ah started noticin' tha look in 'is eyes... like sumthin' 'e beh rememberin' or feelin' that 'e tried pushin' back inta some box... like 'e wasn't supposed ta beh feelin' anythin' like it... That ah couldna rightly figure out, but ah been thinkin'... Its sortta tha same look ah give 'im an' ah well know what meh own look means...  
  
So then, ye just kinda piece it tagether that maybe, if'n the same looks passin' between us and 'e doesn't know it... that 'e likes meh too! Ah canna 'elp but beh 'appy and overly so at that thought. Ah already loved 'im, 'is damned standoffish-try-not-ta-care-about-others attitude... Tha concern 'e showed meh when ah fell or when ah dinna show up for class 'cause ah always came... 'E worried 'bout meh, but 'e was tearin' 'imself up 'cause he did... and ah couldna figure out why!  
  
Why? Why was such a strikin' man such as 'e not lettin' 'imself feel thin's? It wasn't right... Ah dinna like it at all, so ah bugged 'im more being friendly ta 'im, sharin' meh lunch - which is a highly honorable deal with meh let meh assure ye! Ah beh lovin' meh food now! - and 'e accepted it all... reluctantly mind ye but 'e did it... So then meh next task was ta see 'bout gettin' 'im ta open up ta meh.  
  
Hopeless, aye? Nae! heh Imagine that! Ah actually got 'is stubborn aurse ta open up and talk ta meh! Admittedly it took a bit of sweet talkin' (not that ah beh mindin') but 'e did...  
  
Ah learned 'e had five younger brothers, youngest bein' of three years an' then 'e had three sisters! Good Heavens, how's a woman like that spin off so many kittens!? Tha's quite the home ta beh keepin' up with there! 'E told meh too, that 'e was a Scholar... an that one, ah can believe with all meh heart 'cause the lad's never without nose in a book somewhere!  
  
An' well, besides that ah just realla know he's of the Dragon Clan, their heir from tha L2 colony. Must beh lonely up there with all them there kittens pickin' on 'im and all... Ye get ta thinkin' that the pressure'd get to ye...  
  
Ah'm glad he's down 'ere... nice fresh air... open spaces... Aye, 'e needed ta beh down 'ere. Well 'nuff of these thoughts... Ah've a Asian beauty ta find! An' when ah do... ye've bet your breachers ah've the perfect way ta get 'im turned 'round ta see thin's my way... Ah'll beh gettin' that lad ta admit what 'e feels if'n it'll beh the last thin' ah'll do... An' it won't!  
  
Ah go sleekin' 'round the halls an' dinna see 'im there so ah decided the onla other place e'd likela go ta was the courtyard. Ah mean, it's a beautiful place ta beh spendin' ones time... lush colors an' flowers galore! Ah love it there meh self, reckin' that's somthin' we've got in common among other 'e don' rightly wanna concede ta.  
  
An' would ye know it, he's 'ere! Walkin' 'round with a half frown half smile on his full lips... hmm ah beh wonderin' if'n those lips taste as 'is skin looks... honey. Ah wondered while steppin' closer if they'd taste like the wee honey suckles growin' on the balcony vine?  
  
"Aye! There ya are laddie! Ah've been wonderin' where ye disappeared ta!" 'e stops like a nickel hittin' waters bottom an' gradualla turns 'round ta seem meh smilin' widely at 'im.  
  
Holdin' myself back from laughin' at the poor lads face ah keep meh smile firmly, though that ain't hard ta do since even when 'is face done went a shade whiter 'e chuckled crackin' 'is own smile at meh. Now see there... if'n 'e dinna like meh, 'e wouldna smiled an' chuckled at meh!  
  
Ah well... openin' my mouth ah set 'Operation Break Down' in motion. Ah shall conquer an' 'e shall fall. Holdin' out can't last forever.  
  
"~Why do ye resist when just one wee kiss is all it takes~" Ahh now there's a face ah've rightly come to know well the last year! Ah must admit, tryin' to break them walls down through singin' ta 'im certinally has its moments! Tha faces 'e makes... Ah chuckle walkin' 'round 'im as 'e tries runnin' away again without seemin' ta run. Ain't workin'. This here pretty boys on the track team an' ah be damned if ah let 'im get away from me!  
  
"~Why are ye holding back... Just think of all the Sweet love (memories) we could make~" Ah've alreade got some ta share with ye if ye've forgotten 'em! Ah shout mentally smirking. How 'bout them times under the wide oak tree eatin' lunch and yappin' 'bout mythology? That'd be one good time right? 'E even let meh have some of 'is sushi! Yeck, dinna realla care for it though... An' then there was that wiggly puddin' lookin' stuff... donno what the 'ell that crap was! It was like a firm fruit peel outside filled with a bunch of *jelly lookin' stuff!* Ah shiver at the memory... that was some rightly scary lookin'... eyesh...  
  
"~This could be the night... With love ye never knew... Tear down the walls an' let yer feelin's go~" Come on honey darlin' ye know ah'm 'ere for ye! Ah'd like nothin' move then ta roam over an' wrap meh arms 'round 'im tightly an' never let go. Ah donna think ah could if'n ah wanted ta... Ah'd be afraid e'd get scared an' run from meh 'gain. But Goddess ah've come ta love 'im and 'e ain't gettin' away that easila.  
  
"~Surrender~" Tha walls 're comin' down m'darlin' dear. Ah see yer face go a shade of ash, ye know it's comin' so just sit back, ain't no use runnin' when ah'm on yer tracks. Meh daddy raised blue tick hounds, don'tcha go thinkin' ah ain't learned a thing or two from 'em! Shakin' my head I keep circlin' 'im... watchin' 'im...  
  
"~Ain't it 'bout time that ye gave up?~" Ye've been runnin' for so long, ain't it time to come on home? Ah donno what 'appened to ye lad. Why yer so scared of callin' my truth... but come on, give up. Ye've lost; ah've won. There beh lov waitin' for ye laddie...  
  
Rounding 'im like a hawk ah lean down ta 'is ear and smile at 'is bowed head. He's so cute when he's away ponderin' deep thoughts like that... but 'is face is sad, far away... Ah pull back my frown and smile down lettin' meh lips brush his perfectly shelled ear an' whisper, "~Surrender~" stand back up an' walk the other way, hand brushin' 'is shoulder blade length ponytail vowin' one day ta get 'im leavin' it down.  
  
"~What's it gonna take to win yer love?~" Yer fightin' a loosin' battle laddie... Ah know... ah've seen it in yer eyes... This may be a pretty right song ta beh singin'... but ah know... We both know, there ain't no winnin' ta beh doin'. Ye've stolen meh heart and ah donna want it back. Ah've already won yer's... ye just need to open them fabulous eyes an' see inside the truth there lies.  
  
"~Ah'd give ye everythin' ye need...~" Yer heart knows... so are ye still gonna fight it or give on up alreade? Ah've an arsenal of other songs reade if ye donna give up right now. Ah smirk "~So baby won't ye please...~" open ye heart an' see ah'm there? Ah'm 'ere look! Right in front of ye damnit ta 'ell man open yer eyes...  
  
An' ye know what? We've got a connection of somthin' 'cause the ol' lad opened 'is eyes slowly, as if dazed an' just realizing somthin'... What that might beh ah've no clue... only hope. "~Surrender...~" Fei-fei... 'e looks, watchin' as ah stop few feet away and start towards 'im. Ah donna 'ave ta look ta know my hips sway an' movements like water... Ah've done been told ah had grace one boy shouldna 'ave, "~Surrender....~" goin' down ah kneel before 'im smilin'.  
  
Ye've not a chance in Heaven's green pasture loveva dear...  
  
An' ye know it, don'cha? My eyes ask, smiling tenderly as ah move forward slowla raisin' one hand so if 'e wanted ta, 'e could stop meh... but 'e don't. "~Surrender....~" Ah whisper caressin' 'is soft cheek, runnin' meh thumb over his bottom lip keepin' caught with 'is velvet eyes. Ah donna dare move, it's 'is call...  
  
My game, my rules, my pray... but 'is call...  
  
So manna emotions flow through them endless depths an ah know so manna of 'em. There beh sorrow, grief, joy, happiness, a nick bit of skittishness as if he's ready to bolt, an' then there's... well ah'll beh an Irish monkey! Closing meh eyes a wee bit ah smile more leaning closer ta free up 'is hair. There in them blessed abyss' lies 'is love for meh... ah knew 'e loved meh... 'E couldna hide it. But it's still 'is call...  
  
"~...Surrender...~" ah whisper again while fingers play through the silky strands. Ye know... ah think ah've found why he's scared... An' it's a sad thing, that it is, that someone as 'e is scared ta love... 'E done loved someone alreade, ah know it. In 'is eyes shine with a love old and scared over, a wound still open an' wet... He's scared ah'd hurt 'im! Goddess above that's the furthest thin' in meh mind ta do! Ah love 'im! Fei-fei... yer call darlin' m'dear...  
  
An' ah watch, transfixed like as 'e starts movin'... it's not like ah feared though, 'e ain't movin' away from meh... 'e moves closer, scootin' further on 'is seat towards more, eyes ever watchin' meh. It's like... like 'e still doubts the emotions ah know he's seen more then thrice before on meh face... like what's showin' there now... Love.  
  
Carefully 'e brings up 'is one arm runnin' it down my cheek, then back ta go over meh braid, takin' it in 'is hands as if it were a precious item treatenin' ta break on contact. An' ah admit it... meh braids my pride and joy, my babe. Ah usually donna let annaone touch it... but for 'im... Closin' meh eyes ah lean into 'is touch sighing softly. Annathin' for 'im... 'E stills an' ah open meh eyes again, watching...  
  
'E just kinda sits there... eyes a light with somethin' besides love an' for once in meh life, me breath stops, waiting, seeing... An' then, he brought 'is hand up behind meh head under tha braid an' moved forward whisperin', "~...Surrender...~" before bringin' our lips together in a tentative kiss. One slow an' unsure, soft an' gentle that transmits all 'is love for meh he's done kept bottled up inside; ah return in kind with all mine ah ain't kept hidden, and then some.  
  
We dinna break off for a while an' when we did, we stared into each others eyes, almost loosin' ourselves... but then, as if we've got some connection ta readin' thoughts, tha first words outta our mouths was somthin' we've both done went and did...  
  
"~...Surrender...~"  
  
An' from then on... There was no hidin'. No runnin'.  
  
An' in their place... was a whole lot of lovin'.  
  
We'd surrendered, fully and wholly, an' there wasn't no comin' back.  
'  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
And this, was the ever present one-shot that bit me in the aurse the other day to be written while painting! ::laughs smile-smirking happily:: Whatta ya think? ::wiggles 'er eyebrows snickering:: Told ya ye've seen Duo so many ways before, but not quiet like this! ::chuckles shrugging:: Granted, wasn't a lot of action, but eh, ya know. Ah ain't ever seen 'im Irish portrayed. ^__^ It's in my blood y'all.. Country-Irish... scarry thought... ::laughs grinning:: I'm gonna shut up now... Welp, hope y'all liked it!! ::waves:: Ja!  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
. 


End file.
